dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Racing
|color = Orange|date release = December 8th, 2018|other = None|tz = Day, Night|jumps = 0|falls = 0|teleportations = 0|teleportation = 8|u-turns = 0|previous = The Chinese Garden|next = N/A|image = The_Racing.png|level color = Spring}} * It is currently the '''hardest '''level in Dancing Line. Soundtrack Difficulty * The camera is awkwardly designed. * The racing cars made obstacles for you will make you confused. * At some scenes, you could be get distracted. * Many quick taps. Strategy * Listen carefully to the music. The racing cars are the key to listen. * Mind the way. You will get distracted if you look at another scene. * As said in Difficulty section, there are some quick taps. Tap as fast as possible, but not too fast. Or, go to The Spring to practice. * After first crown: press five times, three times, five times, three times etc until reached chequered line (next teleportation) * 60% how to tap to not crash on green and purple cars: 1 2 3 - 1 2 3 12 * Mountain part rhythm is like this:G, G, FG, X XX X XX XX Trivia * The Racing Logic => "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nosrjXtt9Ao" * This level resembles The Football. ** Both level are telling a tournament, having audience scene. ** They also have a TV too. But if you look closely in The Racing, you won't see the line. * Some scenes also similar to The West. * At the end, it instantly turn to the prizes's scene. ** On the wall, there are many words written as "DL", but you have to look closely. ** At the stage, there are cube-racers won their prizes and the audience are taking photo with them. * Also similar like The Spring in past versions, this level have 2 first crowns are placed too close each other, located at 40% and 47%. * This is the first level which has the earliest-ending crown, located at 67%. * If you look closely, the 30% marker is shown twice. * From this version, this level has a new crown looking. * At the first crown, you can't see the crown mark. You only can see the yellow spot due to the camera view is so fast. * This is the hardest level in the game in present. The Chinese Garden, The Faded Original and The Legend of Assassin used to be the hardest level, but have been finally beaten by this. * The Racing does not feature the 90% marking. *Dying at 25% can give a vague idea about how the level's track is designed. *At the beginning, it can be possible to slip past the car on the left and become an out-of-map line (however it doesn't work on all devices...). Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is located on one of the road signs. * The 20% marker is located at the point were the white cubes are hopping. * The first 30% marker is located in the grass, but cannot be seen afterwards as the first audience section passes by. * The other 30% marker flies by fast in the grass on the right. after the hopping cubes but before the racing circle. * The 40% marker is on the right. '''It is very hard to see due to the lightness of the 40% marker and the color of the grass were almost the same. '''But collecting the 4th gem (the gem after the 1st crown) could represent the 40% mark. * The 50% marker is also to the right, just like the 40% marker. '''It is also very hard to see due to the lightness of the 50% marker and the color of the grass, just like the 40% marker. '''But collecting the 5th gem could (the gem after the 2nd crown) represent the 50% mark. * The 60% marker is located passing by after you leave the sand part. * The 70% marker is located by the tall off road truck that you start to race with. * The 80% marker is located on a crowd seating area off to the left. * The 90% maker is not shown. But the screen with the two racing cars on it could represent the 90% marker. Gameplay The U.S.A Category:Extremely Hard levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels